


Не сравнивай

by seane



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	Не сравнивай

Любое самообладание однажды дает трещину.  
А потом – склеивай, не склеивай – треснувшая вещь уже не будет такой, как раньше. Отчаяние, скопившееся внутри, будет просачиваться наружу, его уже не скрыть, как ни старайся сохранить лицо.  
Я все утратил. Имя, которым нарекли меня при рождении. Честь, гордость, веру. Страну, где я родился и вырос. Брата, бежавшего с поля боя. Тех, кому я служил и кому был предан.  
Вы знаете, что такое – быть рыцарем побежденной страны?  
Когда большое государство расширяет свои границы, подминая под себя слабых соседей, его наступление не остановить. Сегодня, завтра, через десять лет – жернова истории все равно перемололи бы маленькую республику.  
Нет, мы сражались. С отчаянием и без надежды, но мы сражались до самого конца. Мне нечего стыдиться.  
Как давно я не вспоминал свой дом!  
Как сильно я ненавидел своего брата!  
Я присягнул победителям – не ради себя. Я похоронил отца, я проклял брата-близнеца, свое второе «я». И если б не мать…  
Она была больна. Ради того, чтобы спасти ее, я пошел на это. Потерял свое имя, свою родовую честь. 

Но победители стоили того, чтобы служить им.  
Дом Солидор стоил того…

Визгливый смех.  
\- Да вы посмотрите на него! Наш блестящий Судья напился! Что ты там бормочешь? О правителях, которым служил? Я тоже служил кое-кому, да! Мы все здесь одинаковы, твоя история – это моя история, помнишь?  
\- Отвали от него.  
\- Да-а? Иначе что? Что ты мне сделаешь, красавчик? Проткнешь своим смешным шампуром?  
Габрант закрыл глаза.

У меня нет больше сил.  
Я все еще держусь, я цепляюсь за нелепый долг, предназначенный мне в этом аду. Я, Судья Магистр Габрант, страж и судья для живых и для мёртвых. В моей власти взвешивать и решать. В моей власти судить и карать. Как сторожевая собака адских врат, я буду решать, достойны ли вы - жить, и чего вы вообще достойны!  
Я буду судить – вас.  
Сам я уже осужден.  
Я приговорен к пребыванию в этом аду, из которого нет выхода.  
Его нет, нигде нет, для меня его нет.

Он уже не осознавал, ни где он, ни что с ним.  
Его рвало. Кто-то придерживал его за плечи, не давая упасть.  
Голос, тихий, спокойный, говорил что-то, и это странно успокаивало – так успокаивает собаку голос хозяина.  
Габрант не понимал, что ему говорят, он просто слушал.  
Красивый голос. Богатый на оттенки. Уверенный. Из этого человека получился бы прекрасный оратор.  
Привычка командовать проскальзывает в интонациях.  
Этот голос…

Ландиссийский пес – так меня называли. Смеялись над моей преданностью.  
Не все.  
Те, кто сам не был предан.

Любой правитель держится усилиями малого круга преданных ему людей. Не тех, кто занимает посты, плетет интриги, играет в политику, а тех – кому можно верить.  
Вместе со своим хозяином – они или возвышаются, или гибнут.  
Об их существовании часто никому неизвестно, они прячутся под разными масками – служба безопасности, советники, кураторы, Судьи Магистры…  
Мы были таким кругом.  
Цепные псы Дома Солидор.

Государством не управляют с помощью идеалов. Те, кто думает так, скатываются в худшую из тираний.  
Я служил достойным правителям. Мои руки в крови, но это лучше, чем залитый кровью Ивалис.  
Цепные псы правящих домов хорошо знают, что такое – выбирать меньшее зло.

Его куда-то вели – это он помнил.  
Потом была кровать, и освобождение от доспехов, и прикосновение прохладных рук.  
Этим рукам и этому голосу так легко было подчиняться. 

Есть те, кто рожден править, и те, кто рожден служить.  
Я бы умер за своего Императора.  
Впрочем, я не надолго пережил его.  
Я все-таки исполнил его последнюю волю. «Отправляйся в ад», - вот что он сказал мне. Отправляйся в ад.  
И я в аду.  
Заслужил я это или нет, такова была его воля. 

Я… заслужил. Я – предал его.

\- А как же верность? 

Я думал…  
Мне казалось…  
Словно что-то вселилось в него. Словно им завладела какая-то злая воля.  
Его облик… Казалось, это чудовище, нацепившее его маску.  
Он никогда не поднял бы руку на своего младшего брата.  
Он сам приказал мне защищать Лорда Ларсу.  
Я должен был.  
Я думал, что-то овладело им. 

Невеселый смех, от которого мороз пробирает по коже.  
\- И что же ты казнишься? Ты убил монстра.

Не я.  
Он убил меня. 

\- Тем более.

Он…  
Такие рождаются раз в тысячу лет.  
Моя жизнь ничего не стоит, но его…

 

Боль разрывала голову изнутри, мешая думать.  
Кто-то притащил его сюда, раздел, уложил в кровать. Кто? Кому он нужен в этом аду, где каждый сам за себя?  
Где-то рядом, может быть, в соседней комнате, разговаривали двое. Женский голос. Мужской. Ритм их взаимного танца, фраз и реплик.  
И лишь постепенно Габрант начал различать слова.  
\- Он ведь кого-то напоминает тебе, так?  
\- Нет.  
\- Что-то мелькает у тебя в глазах всякий раз, когда он начинает нести свой бред о потерянной чести и гордости.  
\- У тебя такое богатое воображение  
\- Надо же, - говорит женщина, - А ведь на первый взгляд у тебя совсем нет слабостей.  
\- Да? – равнодушно.  
\- Ах, мой милый. А ведь ты все еще человек. Твои раны еще болят.  
\- Ты так считаешь?  
Габрант неожиданно узнал этот холодный насмешливый тон.  
Сефирос.  
А женщина, значит, Ультимеция.  
Словно головной боли ему недостаточно.

Шаги. Никогда не обращал внимания, насколько же у этого высокомерного типа легкая походка.  
Сесть он смог только со второй попытки. Свет резал глаза, голова готова была взорваться.  
Отворилась дверь.  
\- Я должен, - сказал он, едва ворочая языком, - принести свои извинения. Мое поведение было…  
\- Честь эта ваша гребаная… Пей, это похмелье снимет.  
Габрант машинально взял бокал.  
Что нужно этому человеку?  
Мысли путались.  
Сефирос забрал у него бокал, поднес к его губам.  
\- Пей.  
И Габрант напился из чужих рук.  
\- Ничего. Сейчас полегче будет.  
Габрант сидел, закрыв глаза. Как странно! Значит, это Сефирос возился с ним, пьяным. Глядя на этого человека, и предположить трудно, что он может быть с кем-то добр.  
Похмелье и впрямь уходило.  
Сефирос смотрел в окно. Габрант впервые видел его таким – обыкновенным. В какой-то совершенно нормальной одежде, босой, роскошные волосы увязаны в небрежный хвост.  
А ведь он тоже человек, живой, у него тоже есть прошлое.  
Ведь каждый из этих чокнутых воинов Хаоса так же уязвим, как любой смертный.  
\- Я действительно похож на кого-то, кого ты знал?  
\- Нет, - после паузы, - Не совсем.  
Обернулся. 

Я никогда не думал, что одни и те же черты могут восхищать в одном человеке и раздражать – в другом.  
Это неосознанное высокомерие, сквозящее в каждом слове, в каждом жесте.  
Красота, почти неестественная для мужчины.  
Странная печаль в глазах. 

\- У меня был друг, который слишком много говорил о чести.  
\- Что с ним случилось?  
\- Он меня предал.  
Габрант отвел взгляд.  
\- Ты не простил?  
\- Не сравнивай, - сказал Сефирос, - Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
\- Я слышал, ты хотел уничтожить мир.  
\- Хотел бы, так уничтожил, - равнодушно в ответ, - Это мир хотел уничтожить меня. Я ведь монстр, инопланетный вирус.

Не сравнивай.  
Если б это было так просто.  
Как же это, наверное, страшно, когда весь мир против тебя.  
Вэйн Солидор думал об этом в свои последние минуты – или ему просто было не до этого? Он успел осознать себя монстром, внушающим ужас и отвращение?  
Впрочем, его убили бы, даже останься он человеком.

Даже в его короткие волосы можно, оказывается, вцепиться пальцами.  
\- Я ведь сказал тебе – не сравнивай.  
\- Ты их… ненавидишь?  
\- Кого?  
\- Людей. Тех, кто был против тебя.  
\- Планета была против меня. А я – против нее. А между нами попал один ребенок, которому мы совместными усилиями изрядно поломали жизнь.  
\- Этот тот…  
\- Да, - слабая усмешка, - Мальчик, который хотел стать похожим на меня.  
\- У вас есть что-то общее.  
\- Когда чего-то по-настоящему хочешь, такие желания обычно исполняются. 

Если б это было так!  
Когда я перестал верить в то, что жизнь может быть добра к людям? Когда потерял Баша? Когда пал Ландис? Когда умерла мать?  
Впрочем, перед смертью я смог примириться с тем, что мой брат не такой, как я. Что он на все смотрит иначе.  
Наверное, в глубине души я всегда хотел этого – понять, почему он поступил так. Мне всегда казалось, что мы – одно целое, мы одинаково мыслим, одинаково чувствуем. Только перед смертью я осознал, что даже идентичные близнецы – это все равно два разных человека. У него совсем другие принципы, другая мораль. С его точки зрения он поступал правильно.  
Когда я умирал, он был рядом со мной.  
Он обещал заменить меня, обещал беречь Ларсу Солидора, нового Императора.  
Как в детстве, мы все-таки стали одним целым.  
Да, я хотел этого. Знал, что это невозможно, ненавидел его и все равно грезил о том, чтобы мы снова были вместе. Все двадцать лет, что мы провели поодиночке, я думал об этом.  
И как страшно все должно было сложиться, чтобы мы с Башем снова оказались на одной стороне.

\- Предательство нельзя простить?  
\- Но ведь ты простил своего брата.  
\- А ты?..  
\- Он погиб. Я очень давно не вспоминал о нем. О них обоих.  
\- Ты не простил.  
\- Не сравнивай. Я думаю, тебя он простит.  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
\- Я помогу тебе – найти то, что ты ищешь.  
\- Он мертв, - хрипло сказал Габрант, - Его убили.  
\- Меня убивали трижды. И не сказать, чтобы мне это очень мешало.  
\- Зачем тебе это?  
\- Ты похож на моего друга. У меня было не так уж много близких друзей.

 

Волосы – почти одинакового цвета. Глаза – зеленые и золотые. Прикосновения. Полусонные разговоры.  
\- Тебя, наверное, очень любили солдаты.  
\- Они меня боялись.  
Женщина засмеялась.  
\- Очень сомневаюсь. Вчера этот заблудший пес не верил тебе, а сегодня он готов лизать тебе руки. А знаешь, я была неправа насчет него.  
\- Да?  
\- Сейчас он, конечно, никуда не годен, но ведь у него явно нервный срыв. Если он придет в норму, то будет очень неплох. Он неглуп, достаточно силен и при этом готов оставаться в тени и работать на кого-то. Да этот парень сокровище. Жаль, что я сама не занялась им. Впрочем… С твоим обаянием, конечно, трудно тягаться, но я могла бы попробовать.  
\- Не трогай его, будь добра.  
\- Все имеет свою цену, мой хороший.  
\- И что же ты хочешь взамен?  
\- Я подумаю, - говорит она.  
И улыбается в темноте – недоброй холодной улыбкой.


End file.
